


Sweet, Perfect, Innocent

by can_i_slytherin



Series: S.P.I (Demon!Shane) [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protective Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: In which Shane has a secret, forced to light by an eventful ghost hunt.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: S.P.I (Demon!Shane) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902958
Comments: 10
Kudos: 283





	Sweet, Perfect, Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good! It's not beta read, so if you spot any mistakes, please point them out! 
> 
> But, still, enjoy!

When Shane fell from Heaven, cast out by the Archangel Michael for his refusal to keep out of human business, he was certain that he would never see purity and light again; his corrupt soul, a consequence of his Sin and Fall, leaving him with nothing but darkness. 

But, then he met Ryan Bergara; sweet, perfect, innocent Ryan who was gorgeous, kind and  _ pure.  _ He reminded Shane of the Gardens of Heaven, his smile and eyes brighter and warmer than that of a thousand suns. When Shane admired him for long enough, it almost felt like he was home again, drowning in Ryan’s light and life and allowing it to chase away the darkness that shrouded him. 

With Ryan around, Shane could almost imagine that he too was still a pure soul. But, with every flex of Ryan’s perfectly sculpted muscles and lick of his plum, cherry-red lips, Shane was reminded of his corruption and impurity. 

But, despite everything and with the last dregs of goodness that he had in him, Shane vowed to protect the young, pretty soul. He promised to keep his aura bright and warm until the day he died, and after that. He promised to chase away the darkness and corruption, just as Ryan always did for him. 

However, a soul as pure and beautiful as Ryan’s was bound to attract attention from other-worldly beings set on possessing and destroying. So, in a typical show of bad luck, Shane had his work cut out for him, warding off evil with occasional displays of strength and possessiveness.

Then, oh,  _ then.  _ Ryan approached him with the idea for the Buzzfeed Unsolved series and agreeing was all he could do to keep the light in his human’s pretty eyes. Despite Ryan’s desperation to find the existence of the Supernatural and Shane’s hypocritical denial of such entities, they still travelled to haunted locations, unfazed by lack of evidence. It was selfish, Shane knew, but if he cast a protective bubble around Ryan to keep the undead at bay, then he didn’t need to know. 

Although, in another typical display of Madej Bad Luck, that all changed. 

  
  
  


Shane cast a sideways glance at Ryan, rolling his eyes at the waves of anxiety irradiating from him, and nudged him softly in the ribs. The need to protect growing stronger in his chest, threatening to burst through his ribcage. “Hey, Ryan?” The smaller man made a vague noise of acknowledgement. “Do you reckon that ghosts have sex?” 

Ryan spluttered, choking on his inhale, and let out a long wheeze, freezing in his stride to stare incredulously at his co-host. “ _ What?! _ ” 

Shane grinned, happy that he’d eased his human’s turmoil, and shrugged nonchalantly. “Honest question. They have an eternity to themselves, wandering the halls of their death place, do you reckon that they ever get bored and just-” he trailed off, making a rude gesture with his hands whilst bucking his hips forward in an overtly sexual manner. 

Ryan blushed, trying to keep his gaze away from the flexing of Shane’s thighs and the delicious circling of his hips, but, nevertheless, he failed and had to close his eyes to dispel the quite frankly explicit images that had sprang to mind. 

Shane glanced at him a second time, a suggestive grin on his lips and a near-pornographic glint in his eyes. “Alright there, little guy?” 

The tan-skinned man squeaked and nodded furiously, a brilliant warmth spreading through his body and setting his cheeks aflame. “Fine.” 

The pale-skinned demon grinned, fondly rolling his eyes, and set off down the corridor, his long legs carrying him much further than Ryan’s much smaller ones could carry him. There was a noise of discomfort from behind him, followed by quickened footfalls as Ryan dashed to catch up, and if Shane slowed his strides to make it easier, then no one needed to know. 

“So, Ry-guy,” Shane started as they fell into step beside each other, glancing down at his co-host with a fond expression, “tell me more about this house.” 

Ryan got a bright look in his eyes, excitement bleeding in through the fear, and Shane felt a tug at his heart, steadfastly ignoring it in favour of listening to Ryan ramble about the history of the mansion. 

“The house began construction in 1784, a year after the Revolution ended, under the supervision of revolutionary soldier Abraham Kinsell. He built the house for his wife, Lillian, who, at the time, was pregnant with triplets. Lillian, already having given birth to seven children in the few years prior to the War-” 

Ryan was cut off by a low wheeze and he turned to stare at Shane with an expectant look, as if to say  _ give it your worst.  _

“ _ S-Seven children?! _ ” He cried, a bright, amused grin spread across his lips. “They got busy, huh?” 

Shane waggled his eyebrows and Ryan rolled his eyes before speaking up again. “Shut up, Shane,” the man in question giggled and made a vague motion for him to continue. “So, Lillian stayed with her maternal grandparents whilst Abraham worked on the house and it was only another year before they finished construction and moved in. With newborn triplets and another child on the way-” 

Shane barked out a laugh, tears streaming down his face as he bent in half, clutching at his ribs. “ _ Another on the way?!  _ Jesus, Abraham really didn’t let up. Poor girl.” 

Ryan snorted, biting back a laugh. “You were the one who wanted to know about randy ghosts!” 

Shane spluttered indignantly. “It’s not the ghosts I have to worry about!” 

Ryan let out a wheeze, pressing a palm to his chest as he drew in a deep breath to calm himself. “Okay, okay,” he panted, “moving on. Sadly, a tragic accident befell the family when their oldest child, Ophelia, died of chronic pneumonia at the age of 24. Grief-stricken, Lillian would stay in Ophelia’s room, sleeping in the bed that she had died in, and claimed, though Abraham dismissed her, that she could still hear the sickly coughs of her daughter.” 

Shane smirked, a hasty, hypocritical denial of the supernatural on his lips, and Ryan glared at him. “Don’t you-” 

Before Ryan could finish his sentence, the taller man cut him off. “Smart man, Abraham, ay?” 

Ryan scowled and shook his head, though Shane could see the fondness in his expression and it caused an all-too-familiar tug behind his navel. “I hate you.” 

He grinned, heart hammering as thoughts of folding Ryan into his arms and holding him there for safekeeping rattled through his head. "Nah, you don't." 

"Keep it up and I might," Ryan ignored the pang of guilt at Shane's pout and steadfastly avoided his gaze. "It's said that, at night, you can hear Ophelia's coughs and her cries of pain." 

Shane rolled his eyes, exasperated, and wondered when these humans would get interesting with what they chose to hear. Though Shane would never admit it to Ryan, ghosts were real, he was evidence enough of that fact, but humans never seemed to pick up on the right cues- only what they  _ wanted  _ to see. But, in all fairness, the ghosts didn’t make it any easier, what with choosing to wail and moan rather than do something productive with their time. 

Before Shane could speak up, asking for more details, a breeze ghosted over the back of his neck and he perked up slightly, cocking his head to the side as he reached out to the entity that had caused it. 

It was dark- darker than anything Shane had felt in a while and it left him ice-cold and shivering. There was something about its presence that screamed  _ danger  _ and Shane knew, even before trying to figure out where it had come from, that it was something much more evil than a homely spectre. 

His immediate reaction was to cast his protection and claim over Ryan, keeping the other demon away from his human, and felt an answering rumble of anger from the demon. Shane let a smug smirk play on his lips and stepped closer to Ryan, as if to stake his claim on the human even further. 

_ You can’t protect him forever,  _ came the snarled response, but there was little power to her voice and Shane knew that she could do little to take Ryan from him. His strength far outmatched hers. 

“He’s mine,” Shane growled, just as a precaution, allowing some of his power to seep into his words, almost like a teasing of his true potential, and grinned when she sunk back into the shadows, her signature sticking out against the cold backdrop belonging to the house. 

She was easy to locate, now that Shane knew that she was there, and he was glad to see that she had disappeared into the depths of the house, drawn back to the door that she had come through. 

“Did you hear something?” Ryan whispered, fear bleeding into his voice and the edges of his soul darkening briefly. 

Shane’s heart leapt into his throat, knowing that Ryan had heard his fellow demon speaking, and scrambled to restore some of the light to Ryan’s aura. “It was just the wind,” he soothed. “Some branches scratching against a window, no ghouls here, little guy.” 

The tension bled from his human’s shoulders and Shane felt a swell of pride for having caused it. 

  
  
  
  


As they drew towards the end of the night, Shane’s heart grew lighter at the knowledge that Ryan would soon be away from the dreadful house and safe from harm. 

But, the Madej Bad Luck struck again and Shane was left to fight for Ryan’s innocence, as normal. 

As they were gearing up to leave, the rest of the Unsolved Team having already exited the house to pack up the car, Shane felt a shove against his shoulder and realised, in his serene, he had dropped his protection around Ryan. 

She was back and heading for his human with enhanced speed, but Shane was quicker. He threw his protection at Ryan, harder than necessary, and smiled when his human shivered slightly at the sensation; it most likely felt like a shock down his spine. 

She ran into Shane’s claim, ricocheting off it like a ball off a wall, and skidded across the large hallway with an exaggerated creak. Ryan went rigid and halted in his stride, turning to Shane with fear-filled eyes. 

“It’s just the house settling,” Shane reassured, smiling warmly despite the stab of fear in his heart. He turned to her and glared, flashing his True Eyes for a moment and grinning when she shrank away from his power. 

_ If I can’t have him, then I’ll take you both,  _ she hissed and there was a loud, ominous crunch above his head. 

Shane glanced towards the ceiling, noticing a crack in the paintwork stretching from one side of the hallway to the other, and he knew that there was only a matter of seconds before it fell on them. With speed that he hadn’t used in decades, Shane ran at Ryan and pinned him to the floor, covering his small body with his own. 

Using a fair amount of his energy stores, he summoned his wings, now blackened with sin, into corporeal form and stretched them out to the sides, shielding Ryan from the falling ceiling at his own expense, biting down on his tongue to keep in his pained screams. 

“SHANE!” Ryan screamed, his eyes screwed shut in terror. 

“You’re okay.I’m here,” Shane bit out, grunting against the strain of keeping the ceiling shards at bay with his wings. “I’ll protect you, you’re safe.” 

Ryan curled closer, burying his head in Shane’s chest and wrapping his arms around his co-host’s waist. At Ryan’s fearful, pained whimper, Shane used what little energy he had left to lash out at the house, stabilising the falling roof and vanishing the demon back to her dimension, closing the door behind her. With his human snuggled into his chest, whining softly and trembling uncontrollably, Shane found the strength, even with depleted stores, to stand and carry Ryan from the building, letting his wings fade back into their unseen dimension as he approached his Team. 

TJ ran up to them, searching for injuries and fear and concern radiating from him in waves. “How are you okay?!” 

Shane smiled tiredly and shrugged. “I heard a creak, shoved Ryan into an alcove and kept him there until the ceiling stopped falling.” 

TJ breathed a sigh of relief, accepting the lie as truth, and nodded, patting Shane’s shoulder warmly. “Thank God for that.” 

Shane flinched at the mention of the Heavenly Father and gave a forced grin. “Yeah.” 

_ God had nothing to do with it, Teej _ , he thought bitterly, allowing his gaze to fall to Ryan, still tightly burrowed in his chest, and felt a swell inside his chest, something fierce and all-consuming.

“You’re okay now,” Shane reassured, moving to set Ryan on his feet, but froze when his human whined in protest. “Okay, I get the point, I’ll keep you here. I’ll hold you for as long as you need. I’ll stay. You’re safe here, I’ll protect you.” 

Despite everything screaming at him not to, he dropped a kiss into Ryan’s hair and melted at the whimper of pleasure that his human released, leaning into the brief touch. Shane smirked into his hair and kept him close, grip tight and secure even as they climbed into the car. 

  
  
  
  


Back at the hotel, the Team separated to return to their various rooms and sleep off the night’s events, all physically and emotionally exhausted- Ryan and Shane more than the rest. 

But, Ryan refused to sleep, clinging to Shane and not wanting to be away from him, despite the taller man’s insistence that he needed to rest. Although, in a typical show of how much power Ryan had over him, Shane found himself curled protectively around his human a few moments later, carding his fingers softly through his hair and whispering sweet-nothings into his ear. 

It took a few hours for Ryan to come back to himself after having retreated into the depths of his mind to protect himself for further damage, but Shane sat through it, coaxing Ryan towards the surface when he needed guidance. 

“Sh-Shane?” Ryan stammered out, finally able to talk after hours trapped inside his own mind. 

Shane went rigid, but forced himself to relax for his human’s sake. “Are you okay?” He asked softly, keeping his voice low so as to not startle him. 

Ryan swallowed thickly and nuzzled further into Shane’s embrace. “I think so. I might’ve passed out though, I dreamt that you had wings.” 

The taller man went rigid again, unable to stop himself, and gave an uneasy laugh. “Yeah, must’ve been a dream,” he agreed. 

The smaller man made a noise of protest and flopped himself over, laying so he was facing Shane, his expression determined and demanding no nonsense. “Shane.”

“ _ Ryan _ ,” he retorted, mimicking his human’s warning tone. 

“It wasn’t a dream, was it?”

Shane made a wounded noise, like he’d been punched in the gut, and fell deathly silent, not willing to give Ryan a response, but still managing to. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” he hissed and fell silent too, getting lost in his thoughts again. 

Shane stayed impossibly still, not wanting to disturb Ryan and remind him of what was happening, and held his breath, waiting for the inevitable screaming reaction. 

Ryan would be scared of him knowing what he knew. He’d want to leave, send Shane away and get as far as he could. The sad thing was that Shane would let him, knowing that it would mean that his human would be happy and safe. 

But, the rejection never came. Instead, soft fingers brushed against the side of Shane’s face, barely there, but noticeable to Shane, just as every touch of Ryan’s was. He let out the breath that he was holding and allowed his eyes to flutter closed, wanting to sink into his touch, but leaving Ryan to lead. 

“Shane,” Ryan whined and Shane’s eyes snapped open at the pain in his human’s voice. 

“Are you okay?” He ground out, concern making his voice waver. 

“How long have you been-” Ryan cut himself off, not sure how to continue, and Shane smiled, offering a phrase. 

“A demon?” Ryan nodded and Shane sighed, extracting one of his hands from Ryan’s hair to tug it through his own. “Technically, I’m not. I’m Fallen, but a good few decades.” 

“ _ Decades?! _ ” He shrieked and Shane rolled his eyes, gently shushing him as he pointed around the room as a reminder of where they were. 

His human averted his gaze, feeling suddenly anxious. “And you, um, you’re not possessed?” 

“Nope,” Shane shook his head. “I’m the same me that I’ve always been, just now you know the whole truth,” he sucked a sharp breath in through his teeth and scooted away from Ryan, putting a good amount of distance between them, even though his entire being screeched not to. “If you, um, want me to go now, I’d understand.” 

“You’re still the same Shane that you’ve always been,” Ryan parroted, scooting closer to Shane again and smiling when he whimpered as he dropped his hands to his hips. “But, you have to tell me  _ everything _ , no more secrets.” 

Shane shrugged and nodded in agreement. “That’s fair,” he muttered and launched into a recount of the last few decades, starting at his Fall and ending with that night’s events. 

Ryan was silent for a good few minutes, taking in everything that he had been told and sorting through it in his head to make sense of it all. When it had been processed, Ryan lifted his head, eyes shining with something fiery and strong that made Shane recoil slightly. 

“ _ You absolute shithead! _ ” He hissed, briefly pinching the skin on Shane’s hip. “This whole time, ghosts have been real, but you’ve been scaring them away?! I hate you.” 

Shane rolled his eyes and shuffled impossibly closer, feeling odd to be even a centimetre away from his human. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered, dropping his head to nuzzle at Ryan’s neck and grinning when his human tilted his head to give him better access, “but, you’re so precious and  _ light _ . I needed to protect you. These entities, they’re drawn to your purity and they wanted to hurt you. I couldn’t let that happen. You mean too much to me, I can’t have them hurting you.” 

“ _ Shane _ ,” he whined when the taller man pressed a kiss to the join of his neck and shoulder, bucking up into his embrace. “You mean too much to me too,” he let his eyes flutter closed for a minute, enjoying the sensations of Shane’s lips on his neck and allowing it to chase away his train of thought. 

“You’re too precious,” Shane whimpered, voice strained as if he was restraining himself, and Ryan decided that it wasn’t allowed. “You’re too pure.” 

Ryan pushed him away and gripped his jaw, forcing him to lift his head and look into his eyes. “So, corrupt me,” he ordered, leaving no room for arguments. 

Shane searched his gaze for a moment, finding only desperation and sincerity in his dark irises, and growled low in his throat, pushing Ryan onto his back before rolling on top of him, straddling his thighs. 

As they lost themselves in the sheets, sweat slicking their bodies, Shane came, biting his claim into Ryan’s skin for all, dead and living, corrupt and innocent, to see. Ryan followed shortly after, licking and sucking his own claim on Shane, and a burning warmth settled inside the demon’s chest as some of his lost light returned. 

But he didn’t need Heavenly Light. He had Ryan and Ryan, sweet, perfect, not-so-innocent Ryan, was his beckon of purity, chasing away the darkness and leaving only warmth and light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos! They give me life and motivation!


End file.
